Nightmare
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: She couldn't breathe. She was running, running as fast as she could. She had to get there, she was needed. She needed to save them. Her boots were clunking on the metal beneath her feet. Her sensors weren't working and she couldn't find her friends.


AN: I'm on a MOMO kick. She's an absolute doll. But, You never really see chaos and MOMO interact and that makes me sad. I mean, they're close, I bet but I wanted to see it happen. my headcanon is that they treat each other like siblings.

Plus, what could be more scary to MOMO. She practically has no family and she's loosing what she has.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. She was running, running as fast as she could. She had to get there, she was needed. She needed to save them. Her boots were clunking on the metal beneath her feet. Her sensors weren't working and she couldn't find her friends. The last time she saw them, it was after she got separated from them. It was a fight and she slipped and fell. By the time she managed to pull herself up, they had already gone. What if something happened to them and she wasn't there? She'd never forgive herself.

She turned a sharp corner and stopped short. Eyes the color of saffron widened in absolute horror and she let out a high pitched scream. Standing right in front of her was Shion with a Gnosis arm going right through her. Her friend's green eyes were starting to dull, blood was dripping from her chin and she was tugging weakly at the limb in her.

MOMO glanced away and wished that she didn't. Jin's head was facing her, pretty green eyes starling lifelessly at her, chaos's corpse was sprawled on the ground to the right, his silver hair stained a dark red. She let out a soft whimper and turned around. Jr and Ziggy were side by side. Jr.s face was as red as his hair as blood ran down it. By the look of it, his head had been smashed in. Ziggy's heart and brain rested at her feet. She couldn't even find KOS-MOS, but the arm beside chaos let MOMO know where the blue haired android was.

Oh god, she couldn't handle this. She took one step back as Shion's body slammed into the wall across the room from her. As a collective unit, all of the Gnosis turned to her. Besides the crew in the Elsa, she was the only person alive in an hour radius. She bit her lip as the tears fell. She had to do something. Just when she was about to pull her bow, one of them jumped at her. Her head slammed into a wall and she saw the world turn. They were pressing closer. She tried moving farther back. She was against the wall. One of the bigger ones slammed it's claw into her chest. She couldn't breathe. She could feel her chest cavity start to cave in. This was it, she was going to die.

MOMO woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. She managed to clench down the scream that wanted to erupt from her throat. She quickly kicked off her blankets and moved silently across the room. Shion was perfectly fine, breathing deeply and serenely. She looked calm and happy, a rare sight on the pretty haired chief. MOMO let out a sigh and exited the female cabin on the Elsa. She needed something to drink.

She passed by the men's cabin on her way to the Kitchen and Cafe. She paused and let her sensors picks out her friends. They were all asleep. If she focused hard enough, she would sense Ziggy and KOS-MOS as well. She shook her head and moved on. She was trembling from head to toe. As soon as she walked inside, the lights flicked on and Adonis stared at her.

She stared at him. She really didn't want to bother the poor droid. She waved a hand and went to the kitchen herself and grabbed a glass of water. Her hand was shaking so bad the cup was sloshing water all over the place. She took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves but nothing seemed to be working.

She closed her eyes and she wished that she hadn't. She was assaulted with the visions of her dead friends. Of Shion dying and of Jin's head. Ziggy's heart and Jr.'s blood. She heard the sound of glass shattering and a voice calling out her name. She opened her eyes to find chaos there, blue eyes concerned. She glanced down, and saw her glass of water on the floor.

She raised two trembling hands to cover her face and started crying. She didn't even care that she had broken something. Sobs were wracking her body. She felt a comforting hand on her back and she smelt wind and rain and air. She wrapped her arms around the person in front of her, as a gloved hand stroked her back. "MOMO, What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself on the glass?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to tell him that she was upset over a nightmare. A silly little nightmare. She took a few calming breaths and stepped away from the other person. "No, I'm fine." He didn't look like he bought it.

"MOMO, Please be honest with me."

She wrinkled her nose and wiped her eyes. "I had a nightmare." She glanced to the side. "I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep."

chaos took one look at the girl in front of him, golden eyes wet with tears. She was still shuddering when she took a deep breath. She looked terrified. He smiled sadly and escorted her out of the kitchen and into the area by the shop. The orange round couch looked pretty comfortable. He ushered her in and stared at her, blue eyes sad.

"Tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath and frowned. "We were on a mission, at some factory. It was a pretty b-bad fight and I slipped and fell. You guys moved on ahead and I lost you." She swallowed thickly. "When I found you, it was to late. I-I saw Shion dying. Everyone else was dead." She bit her lip again. "Ziggy's heart was ripped out and your hair was stained with blood." She gasped. "Jr.'s head was smashed and I couldn't do anything." She shook her head. "Then my chest cavity was almost destroyed."

She buried her face into her hands and she felt arms around her again. chaos's deep voice telling her to sleep and to calm down. Everything would be alright.

When she woke up in the morning, she was inside of her bed, with the pink covers tucked around her chin. Shion was still asleep so it must have been pretty early. She rolled over and smiled softly. Thank goodness for friends like hers. She'd make sure her nightmare didn't become a reality.


End file.
